Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power
is the seventy-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 12, 2017. Its original American airdate was September 8, 2018. Summary The Grand Minister has arrived to the Sacred World of the Kai in Universe 7, in order to relay the details of the Tournament of Power to Goku, Beerus, Whis, Shin, Kibito, and Old Kai. After stating when the tournament will take place, Grand Minister announces the tournament will be held in the World of Void, a world with no time or space, so that all fighters can use the full extent of their powers freely. Grand Priest also announces that he has collected the Super Dragon Balls for the tournament, and that Champa has offered him the 3 that he already had. Beerus curses Champa under his breath for secretly collecting them again. Shin asks what the victorious universe will win, and the Grand Priest answers that they will win nothing. Beerus believes that the prize would therefore be honor but is corrected by the Grand Priest who also announces an ultimatum for all participants, though he regrets announcing it so soon, he feels like he should announce it as Goku is Zeno's friend: Zeno will instantly destroy any universe defeated in the tournament. The Universe 7 group proceed to panic upon hearing this. Grand Minister also announces a personal request to Goku from Zeno: as Future Zeno does not know what a tournament is, there will be an exhibition match called the Zeno Expo, where 3 fighters from Universe 7 will fight against 3 fighters from Universe 9, and the two Zenos will be personally watching. Grand Minister tells Goku to find 2 more fighters to team up with in the next hour, and to head to Zeno's Palace before leaving. Beerus is incredibly angry at Goku, asking him just what he has done to every universe. Shin comments that should Universe 7 lose and be destroyed, he will be too ashamed to face all living beings. Goku offers to personally ask Zeno to not destroy any universes, but Whis advises against him doing this, saying that should Zeno or Grand Priest get annoyed at Goku's pestering, he would likely be destroyed on the spot. Beerus says Goku should take responsibility as this is his doing, and Goku says that he just needs to win. Elder Kai reminds him to find 2 partners for the Omni-Present Match, and 9 more partners for the tournament. Beerus asks Goku to take responsibility and go find 2 more people to fight with him. Goku goes to Earth and asks Vegeta to fight, but Vegeta reiterates that he's not going anywhere due to Bulma giving birth soon. Goten and Trunks are sparring in the same area, and Goten says hi to his father but gets sucker-punched from behind by Trunks. Vegeta suggests that Goku should go ask his son. Goku says he doesn't know what they're up against, and doesn't feel like Goten or Trunks are good enough, but Goku remembers his other son and thanks Vegeta. Goku meets Gohan at his house and tells him about the tournament. Gohan is hesitant, but Goku says he'll regain his fighting sense in no time, reminding Gohan about his great power deep inside of him. Gohan is still hesitant, but Goku tells him about the extreme stipulation about the losing universes being destroyed, also telling Gohan to keep it a secret to himself, and Gohan is surprised to hear this. Gohan asks Goku how he could create such a thing, saying that if people learn about this, the world and the entire universe will panic. Gohan and Goku agree to keep this a secret from everyone else. Videl asks them why they are whispering, and Goku says he asked Gohan to participate in a tournament with him but he just won't say yes. Videl suggests that Gohan helps his father. Pan appears, flying into her mother's arms, happy. Gohan, watching, says he'll fight with Goku, saying there's something he doesn't want to lose. Mr. Satan appears with Buu and Bee, and Mr. Satan greets Goku. Goku quickly flies past him and goes to Buu, also asking him to fight. Goku takes Gohan (now wearing his father's Gi again like in the Fusion Saga), and Buu (with Mr. Satan) back to the Sacred World of the Kais, and Beerus half-heartedly asks Goku if they are his partners. Gohan nervously says hello to Beerus. Beerus asks why Mr. Satan is with them, and Mr. Satan says that Buu will only answer to him. Beerus secretly asks Goku if they know about the stipulation, and Goku says he only told Gohan and they agreed to keep it a secret to avoid panic; Beerus says that this is a good idea. Shin takes the entire group and teleports them to Zeno's Palace which Mr. Satan is very impressed by. Beerus addresses specifically Mr. Satan to avoid saying or doing anything careless if he wants to live which Mr. Satan nervously complies with. While they walk to the main altar, the group meets the Universe 9 group: the Supreme Kai Roh, the God of Destruction Sidra, his Angel, Mohito, and the 3 fighters representing them: the Trio of Danger: Bergamo, Basil and Lavender. The Grand Minister gathers both groups and transports them to the World of Void, where he has prepared a World Martial Arts Tournament-style ring with spectator seats. The Grand Priest then calls for every god in the multiverse to appear, and every single God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai from each universe all gather to spectate the match. Goku yells at Champa to say hello, but Grand Priest tells Goku to be silent. Grand Priest explains the Future Zeno's request to watch a tournament match as he has never seen one before, and he and Zeno appear to spectate. Goku flies up to them and greets them (Champa is flustered at Goku calling them "Zen-chan"). Beerus immediately grabs Goku and throws him back to the stands, apologizing to Zeno. The other Gods speak to themselves on how vulgar and impudent Universe 7 is acting. Grand Minister, overhearing them, announces that the Tournament of Power was Goku's idea (Zeno's initially, but he forgot about it until Goku reminded him). Goku thanks Zeno for letting them fight first, and Zeno excitedly tells Goku to give them a good fight, and Goku agrees. Grand Priest explains the rules for the fights: there will be one-on-one matches in order, there is no time limit, and the winner will be chosen if his opponent surrenders or is unable to continue fighting. Roh greedily asks Grand Priest if there are any prizes, and Grand Priest says that the purpose of this match is solely to provide anticipation for the tournament, and to show Future Zeno what a tournament is, he further explains that that is not to suggest that this expedition is not without possible consequences: if Zeno believes that the fighters do not give their all or are unworthy, then Zeno may take drastic measures. Sidra nervously asks the Grand Priest if he is suggesting that they will be destroyed on the spot if Zeno considers the fighters to be boring, and Grand Priest says that it is a possibility, as all is as Zeno wills it. Grand Priest calls for the two beginning fighters to go to the stage, and Basil goes, and Bergamo tells him to enjoy toying with them. Just like they decided, Goku says the first fighter will be Buu, but the group notice that Buu fell asleep during all of the talking. Beerus quickly orders Mr. Satan to do his job, and Mr. Satan wakes Buu with a chocolate bar, promising more if he goes to play with Basil. Buu agrees and heads to the ring. With both fighters present, Grand Minister announces the match to begin. Basil quickly goes on the offensive and kicks Buu around, showing that his fighting style revolves around using his legs in a kickboxing-like method. The two Zeno are impressed with Basil's speed. As Buu lays on the ground motionless, Basil comments about what a real buffoon he is, and Shin and Beerus are worried as Roh smirks. Lying on the ground, Buu grins. Major Events *The Grand Minister relays the news that all losing Universes will be eliminated. *The Grand Minister announces the Zeno Expo. *Goku gathers Gohan and Good Buu to participate in the Zeno Expo against the Trio De Dangers. *Good Buu begins to battle Basil. Battles *Trunks vs. Goten *Good Buu vs. Basil Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Son Gohan Residence ***Capsule Corporation **Sacred World of the Kai *Zeno's Palace *Null Realm Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Super Dragon Ball *Potara Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Kazuhiro Ochi *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Yukihiro Kitano & Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - Yukihiro Kitano, Osamu Ishikawa, Futoshi Higashide, Yoshitaka Kato, Kaoru Takamura, Genki Yagi, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Miyako Tsuji, Miyuki Yokoyama, Rieko Sugawara, A-Line, TAP Differences from the manga *The Zeno Expo is entirely different in the anime when compared to the manga. In the anime, Goku, Gohan and Good Buu battle in individual matches against the Trio of Danger with all the Gods and Angels watching. In the manga, all of the Gods of Destruction take part in a battle royal. *In the anime, Grand Minister contacted each universe's Supreme Kais to tell them about the Tournament of Power. In the manga, instead he summoned all gods to Zeno's Palace to tell them. *In the anime, Top is shown to wear a dark hood. In the manga, he is not. Trivia *Jiren appeared in the original version of this episode, and as such appeared in the trailer. However he was replaced by Top for the final version. *Both Good Buu and Gohan who participate in the Zeno Expo were both close to participating in the Tournament of Destroyers. Gohan was not able to make it due to a business conference and Good Buu failed to pass the exam. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 78 (BDS) es:Episodio 78 (Dragon Ball Super) it:Come reagiranno i signori degli Universi? Il Torneo del Potere: quando perdere significa essere distrutti pt-br:Os deuses de todos os universos em choque?! Perdedores do Torneio do Poder serão apagados! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 078 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super